


我的哥哥（下）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: zuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	我的哥哥（下）

我凑近了那个小小的缝隙，此时它已经有些充血张开了，中间的嫩肉都露了出来。  
“快点啦。”脖子后面的小腿把我往前推了推。  
我用手指拨开那个缝隙，让它张得更大，用舌头舔了进去。  
“嗯啊。。。深。。。深一点。。。”哥哥用腿夹着我的脑袋，恨不得想让我埋进去。  
我的脸都埋在哥哥下面，渐渐地有些喘不过气来，但哥哥还是一个劲地把我往他下面推，我忍不住用牙齿轻轻地咬了一下。  
“唔！”哥哥突然绷紧了身体，死死地夹住我的头，让我无法避开，结果就是从那个小缝里喷出来的水喷了我一脸。  
我简直气死了，我强行把他的腿掰开，用两根手指在哥哥痉挛不已的小穴里搅动了几下，然后就扶着早就硬了的肉棒，打算像小电影里的男主那样噗嗤一声插进去。  
但就在我刚刚把我的龟头顶在哥哥的穴口的时候，哥哥突然回过神来，一脚把我踹开，“你想干什么？你从哪学的这种事情？”  
我哥就是这么混蛋，明明自己又是约会又是和男人接吻，看他的反应身体也已经被男人操过了，却又要来教训我。  
“我今天看小电影了，我就想捅一捅你。”我照实回答。  
“不行！”哥哥再次踹了一下我，但这次我可没有乖乖地被踹，而是一把抓住哥哥的脚踝，把他的腿折叠到他胸前，肉棒正对着他小小的阴部。  
“喂！快住手，真的不行！我们是亲兄弟，如果你在我身体里射精的话，我们生下来的宝宝会是畸形的！”  
我这才停止了正要侵犯哥哥的举动，没错，我有学过生物，近亲繁殖的话后代确实会有基因缺陷。  
靠，我也太亏了吧，明明是应该哥哥讨好我才对，结果我被迫给哥哥舔了那么久，还被喷了一脸水，最后却什么都做不了。  
想到这里，我不甘心地在哥哥身下乱摸，终于被我摸到一个小小的洞口。  
哥哥瞪大眼睛，“你疯了吗？那里不是做那种事情的地方。”  
“怎么不可以了？就你娇气！”我不满地说，我都这么吃亏了，这次我不打算顺着哥哥。  
我用手指沾了点他前面流出的透明液体，全部抹到后面去，然后两根手指用力戳进去，并拢在里面抽插。  
“啊，痛！”哥哥后面似乎从来没有被人侵犯过，死死地夹紧了。  
想了想哥哥以前是多么容易受伤，受伤后我被整得又是多惨，我不敢再往里面戳了，但我也没有把手指拔出来，而是停在那里。另一只手到前面去，很容易地就进入了哥哥的雌穴，戳进去两个指节，找到他的阴蒂，用指腹重重地碾压着。  
“唔。。。唔。。。”哥哥眼里失了焦距，身体随着我的抽插一晃一晃的，胸部也像受到撞击的布丁一样晃来晃去，两个樱桃似的小粉点在我眼前调皮地跳动着，惹得我忍不住一口就叼住一颗吮吸起来。  
我的手指明显感到哥哥的后穴放松了，并且就像一张小嘴一样，里面的嫩肉蠕动着，仿佛在吮吸我的手指，里面又热又嫩，我可以想象得到当我真正插进去会有多舒服。  
我趁他放松的时候赶紧又加了一根，三个手指并排在里面进出，后面逐渐湿润了起来，抽出来的时候带出不少水，把他的股间弄得一片湿滑。  
随着哥哥的脸颊越来越红，我的手指也进出得越来越顺畅，就算只有手指，哥哥也被干得浪得不行，嘴里哼哼唧唧地叫床，那声音又柔又媚，完全没有平时飞扬跋扈的样子。  
“哥哥准备好了哦，我要进去了。”说着，我抽出手指，抓住哥哥的两个臀瓣，用力向两边分开，那刚刚被我的手指玩弄过的地方正不满地翕张着，似乎饥渴地想吃下去什么，几滴晶莹的水珠挂在穴口，显得哥哥十分可口。  
我也就顺应着哥哥的需求，猛地把肉棒插进去，扎扎实实的肠肉严丝合缝地裹着我的性器，里面又紧又烫，一进去就感觉肉壁在挤压着我的龟头和柱身，把我往深处吸。  
哥哥因为我突然的入侵而张大了他的小嘴巴，却什么都喊不出来，我可以看到里面粉嫩的舌头，像美味的蚌肉一样，我忍不住低下头用自己的舌头勾住他的舌头，和哥哥接起吻来。  
哥哥似乎有些嫌弃我，一个劲地摇头躲着我的唇舌，我下身狠狠地一顶，哥哥呜咽一声就不动了，让我亲了个爽。  
第一次尝到甜头的我一点都控制不好自己，只知道按自己怎么舒服怎么来，扶着哥哥纤细的腰肢，我快速地撞着，我的囊袋打在哥哥雪白的屁股上，发出‘啪啪’的声音，哥哥的屁股很快就红了，看着格外诱人。  
“啊。。。你。。。等。。。等一下。。停。。。”哥哥想说话，却被我撞得支离破碎的，只能断断续续地吐出几个字。  
我没有理他，爽到极致的我现在可不会那么包容哥哥的任性了，这可不是想停就停得下来的。  
“呜呜。。。弟弟。。。拜托先停。。。呜。。。”哥哥委屈地哭了出来，下面的小嘴绞得紧紧的，我看着他可怜巴巴的样子，还是心软停了下来。  
但我没有抽出肉棒，而是顶在哥哥的最深处，深到可以感受到哥哥跳动的脉搏，我们两个都喘着粗气，身上汗淋淋的，湿漉漉的皮肤贴在一起有种特别的吸力，让我想一直和哥哥贴在一起。  
“怎么了？”我问，停下来的感觉真难受，尤其是哥哥的小穴还特别会吸，我真恨不得不理哥哥的哭闹把哥哥给操晕。  
“呜呜。。。你一点技巧都没有，弄得我有点难受。。。”哥哥委屈地说。  
“难受你还吸我？”说着，我狠狠地顶了一下哥哥。  
哥哥尖叫一声，抓在我后背的手一点没有客气地用指甲掐了下去，给我痛得一抖。  
“好了好了，你告诉我怎么弄。”我妥协道。  
哥哥抓住我的手，引导着我的手来到他鼓胀饱满的胸脯，没有说话，只是眉目含春地看着我。  
“哦，哥哥想让我揉揉这里吗？刚才被弟弟吸得很舒服吧？”我说道。  
哥哥那刚刚哭过还红着的眼睛瞪了我一眼，然而那一眼除了让我感到心里酥酥麻麻的，一点震慑力都没有。  
我用拇指和食指捏住哥哥一边肥嫩可爱的粉色乳头，用力撵弄着，“喜欢这样吗？哥哥？”  
“唔。。。另。。。另一边也。。。”哥哥皱着眉，挺起高耸的胸部，越发地往我这边送。  
我从善如流地也按摩起来另一边，仅仅只是被我按摩胸部，哥哥也能舒服得呻吟不止。  
“嗯。。。你下面也动一动。。。啊嗯！别那么用力，唔。。。轻轻的。。。”  
我耐着性子缓缓地抽动着性器，尽量温柔地在哥哥身体里抽插着。  
渐渐地，我进出得越来越顺畅，本不应该承受侵犯的地方仿佛变成了真正的承欢处，居然开始分泌出透明的液体，随着我的抽插发出‘咕叽咕叽’的声响。哥哥听了害羞地红了脸，双腿更加用力地夹紧了我的腰。  
一开始我只是毫无目的地在哥哥体内随意乱撞，东戳一下西戳一下，直到某一次我顶下去时，哥哥突然拱起腰，仰起头，性感的喉结上下滑动着，嘴里发出高昂的泣音，我明显感到自己的性器被肠肉吸得死紧。  
原来这就是哥哥说的技巧啊，想到这里，我保持着插入的姿势给哥哥翻了个身，变成后入的姿势，这样我的性器可以更加容易地碰到哥哥的那个点，我的性器在哥哥的小穴里转了一圈，剧烈的摩擦让哥哥又大叫不止，最后无力地趴在床上，怀里抱着一个软枕，还要回头用那水汪汪的眼睛瞪我。  
哥哥张开那花瓣似的嘴唇刚想呵斥我，下一秒却转成了软糯的呻吟，因为我正扶着哥哥的胯，大力地进攻着刚刚发现的那一点。  
哥哥的腰抖得不行，他的整个上半身瘫软无力只能贴在床上，脸埋进枕头里，只露出一对红红的可爱的耳朵，而屁股被我抬高，膝盖跪在床上，这个姿势让我有种征服的快感，并且能让我更容易使力，很轻易地就干进了哥哥的最深处。  
“唔。。。唔唔。。。”由于脸闷在枕头里，哥哥的呻吟声也低低的，很是微弱。  
我怕哥哥喘不过来气，便双手抓住哥哥的胸，把哥哥上半身抬起来，这样我的手还可以继续按摩哥哥的胸部。  
我就知道哥哥喜欢这样，当我一边干他一边大力揉搓着他的乳房时，哥哥尖叫得就像个小女孩一样，什么话都说不出来了，他的汗水把头发浸湿，又不停地摇头，不知道想让我停下来还是怎么，水珠都甩在我的身上。  
我时轻时重地捅着哥哥，然而在这种情况下，哥哥却跪不住了，狼狈地摔倒在床上，侧着脸失神地看着我，那透着粉色的小脸蛋上全都是泪水。  
我也顾不得把哥哥扶起来了，干脆就这样把哥哥几乎操得陷进床垫里，最后当我把顶端顶住那个点快速又小幅度地研磨的时候，哥哥终于痉挛着绞紧了后穴，那力度让我无法抽出自己的性器，紧接着哥哥一边哭着一边前后一起喷出了大量的液体，而我被这么一夹也忍不住在哥哥的身体里射精了。  
射精过后的我懒懒的一点都不想动，更不想把性器从那个能给我带来天堂似的快乐的地方抽出来，由于是人生第一次做爱，我射得不少，把哥哥的肚子撑得微微鼓了起来，哥哥漂亮的马甲线的形状都被撑得看不到了。  
我一边抚摸着哥哥的肚子，一边亲吻着哥哥的乳房。  
哥哥过了几分钟才终于缓过劲来，回过神的第一件事就是扭头咬在我的肩膀上。  
“谁让你射进去的？脏死了！”哥哥嫌弃地说，然而说话的声音还是软软的，还没有完全恢复力气。  
“不是你自己夹得紧紧的不让我抽出来我才射进去的吗？好了别委屈了，我会给你清理的。”我没好气地说，  
哥哥的脸红极了，“你。。。你快给我拔出来啊，肚子好撑。”  
“拔出来的话哥哥会弄脏我的床的。”我拒绝道，“反正等一下我又要来一轮，趁现在你赶紧休息一下，等下你再怎么哭我都不会停下来的。”  
“你。。。你这个混蛋！”哥哥又要回头咬我。  
我赶紧再次狠狠地顶到哥哥的敏感点，扶起哥哥的腰，算了，看哥哥这么精神应该不需要休息的吧。


End file.
